I'm Alone In Darkness
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Songfic VIII! Riku sits in the realm between light and dark, and thinks about his actions, and how he could have changed his life if he'd done other things. Rikucentric


_**I'm Alone in Darkness**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos here! Another songfic, and this one is dedicated to our own darkness dwelling keyblade master, Riku! I just sat here listening to this song like five times, and it clicked. I hope this Riku songfic does better than my last one! Read on! BlackChaos, out.

**Disclaimer: On My Own is the property of Canadian alternative rock band Three Days Grace.**

**

* * *

**

Riku sat on a rock in the realm between light and dark, the hood of the Organization pulled over his head, thinking about the choices he had made...

_**I walk alone...**_

He had given into darkness, tried to take over the worlds, and tried to kill his best friend...

He had tried to use his crush, tried to use her to open the door to darkness, Kingdom Hearts.

Now where was he?

A realm between realms.

He could be with his friends...

_**Think of home...**_

He could be with Sora...

He could be with Kairi...

He could be with Tidus...

He could be with Selphie...

He could be with Wakka...

He could be with everyone...

He could be with everyone he always had fun with...

_**Memories of, long ago...**_

But he couldn't be there now.

He had betrayed them all.

He had become darkness.

He had helped kill his home.

He had tried to kill Sora.

He had tried to kill Kairi.

He had listened to Maleficent.

He had listened to Ansem.

_**No one knows I lost...**_

He had become a wanderer, doomed to wander until he redeemed himself.

After all, who was he to return to that pure place?

The home he once knew.

With the people he once knew.

_**My soul, long ago...**_

He had been deceived.

_**Lie too much!**_

He had deceived others.

_**She said that she's had enough!**_

He had been hurt.

_**Am I too much?!**_

He had hurt others.

_**She said that she's had enough!**_

Now he was alone, alone in darkness.

He may have Diz beside him, but Diz was in this for revenge.

He had driven King Mickey away, he didn't want his friend to see what he had become.

He had Sora go home, and now he was trying to wake Sora up.

Kairi had probably forgotten about him, he was probably just a nameless face in her mind, just like Sora was until he woke up.

He was alone, and he would be alone, until he could save Sora.

_**Standing on my own!**_

He was alone, until he could beat Roxas.

_**Remembering the one I left at home!**_

Until then, he was no longer Riku...

_**Forget about the life I used to know!**_

He was Ansem.

_**Forget about the one I left at home!**_

But one thing he asked himself.

Why had he left home in the first place?

Was it his human nature?

_**I need to run, far away...**_

His human longing to expand his horizons?

The feeling of uniqueness?

The feeling that he may not belong?

The thought that he was different?

_**Can't go back, to that place...**_

Or was it something else?

_**Like she told me...**_

Was it that he felt shame?

_**I'm...**_

What was it?

He needed to know.

_**Just a big disgrace!**_

He was confused.

_**Lie too much!**_

He was indifferent to all.

_**She said that she's had enough!**_

He was unique.

_**Am I too much?!**_

He was curious.

That was what caused it.

_**She said that she's had enough!**_

He was curious about what else was out there, and because of it, he was alone.

He was curious, and because of it, he had lost everything.

_**Standing on my own!**_

He had lost his friends.

He had lost love.

He had lost Sora.

He had lost Kairi.

_**Remembering the one I left at home!**_

But that wasn't what was important now.

He could win Kairi back some other day.

He'd have to prove himself worthy first.

He'd have to move forward.

_**Forget about the life I used to know!**_

He would have to stop thinking about his past.

_**Forget about the one I left at home!**_

He had to find Roxas.

He had to stop his advancing, wherever he was going.

_**So now...**_

_**I'm standing here alone!**_

_**I'm learning how to live life on my own!**_

Roxas had become a problem.

He had betrayed his own Organization.

_**Lie too much!**_

Riku had to find him before Organization XIII did.

But where to look?

_**She said that she's had enough!**_

He doubted Roxas was still in the Dark City.

But had he really left yet?

Maybe he was still there.

_**Am I too much?!**_

He didn't care where Roxas was, he'd find him, and he'd beat him.

He needed Roxas to come with him.

_**She said that she's had enough!**_

Sora depended on it.

So, Riku got up, and opened a portal.

"The Dark City..."

_**Standing on my own!**_

The portal opened to the city, where he saw heartless on the move.

"Hm? Where are they all going...?" In the distance, he saw a shimmering light.

_**Remembering the one I left at home!**_

"Keyblades..."

_**Forget about the life I used to know!**_

Brandishing Way to The Dawn, Riku began to move, running forward, killing heartless he passed.

He couldn't allow Roxas to be injured by heartless.

He would cause minimal damage to Roxas, just enough to knock him out.

_**Forget about the one I left at home!**_

He saw Roxas in the center of the city, fighting heartless.

With a graceful swing, he sent a portion of heartless back to darkness, sending their hearts to Kingdom Hearts up above.

_**So now...**_

"(He fights just like Sora, how fitting...)"

Riku fought and watched in amazement as the young nobody did a dance of darkness, swinging Oathkeeper and Oblivion every which way, and destroying heatless with every swing.

_**I'm standing here alone!**_

Continuing this blaze of battle, eventually all the heartless were slain, and Riku and Roxas stood apart, keyblades drawn on one another.

_**I'm learning how to live life on my own!**_

Riku swung, but missed as Roxas rammed his back with Oblivion.

"(He's quick...)"

The fight continued, and eventually, Riku fell to his knees, Roxas' keyblade to his head.

"Why?! Why do you have the keyblade?!"

_**Forget about the past I'll never know!**_

He twisted Oblivion in his hand, and stared back down at Riku.

"Shut up!" And swung.

_**Forget about the one I left at home!**_

Riku deflected with Way to the Dawn, and sent Roxas reeling back, unconscious.

Standing up, he picked up Roxas' body and slung it over his shoulder, opening a portal back to Diz.

"Sora, I'm coming, buddy..."

* * *

A/N: Well? How'd I do? I'm trying my best people! Send me song suggestions! I'll do songfics for them, I promise! Review! I'll talk to you all later! BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
